Lost in Lust
by rerudo95
Summary: [ SEQUEL UP ] Do Kyungsoo gadis yang cantik, baik, juga ramah membuatnya banyak di sukai orang. Mereka akan melakukan apapun atau memberikan apapun untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-18. Termasuk Kim Jongin. Namun bagaimana jika permintaan Kyungsoo malah membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Apa permintaan Kyungsoo? KAISOO, KAI n KYUNGSOO, GS! don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Lust**

Kaisoo Fanfiction

GS for Kyungsoo! Rated M, romance, school life.

Oneshoot

A/N :

Cerita ini murni hasil karya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya karena ketidak sengajaan. Rated M untuk adegan NC. Ini fanfic GS, jadi jika ada yang tidak suka cerita GS bisa langsung back dan gak usah baca. Akhir kata, selamat membaca, jangan lupa review ya guys.

rerudo95

.

.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo gadis remaja yang hari ini genap berusia delapan belas ini patut di beri julukan Miss. Lucky. Terlahir dengan paras yang cantik, otak cerdas dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Ia memiliki keluarga, sahabat dan teman-teman yang setia. Tidak di ragukan lagi apapun yang Kyungsoo minta akan mereka turuti.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi seorang Kim Jongin, sang casanova Senyang High School, yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyungsoo seperti tahun lalu. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyiapkan hadiah untuk sahabat tercintanya ini. Kesibukan mereka sebagai siswa tingkat akhir memang tidak main-main, ia sering kelelahan karena berbagai pelajaran tambahan dan berakhir tertidur pulas seperti mayat, seperti tadi malam.

Jadi hari ini ia akan menanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo, apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Jongin akan memberikan apapun itu. Tiket bermain di Lotte World, boneka teddy bear sebesar tubuhnya, berbelanja di distrik Gangnam, atau bahkan jika Kyungsoo meminta liburan ke luar negeri ia pasti akan mengabulkannya. Toh black card yang orang tuanya berikan jarang ia pakai, dan jika itu untuk Kyungsoo orang tuanya tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Jongin tahu seberapa besar kedua orang tuanya menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Namun siapa sangka jika permintaan Kyungsoo kali ini membuat Jongin terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli pada image cool yang selalu melekat di belakang namanya.

" A..a..apa? " tanya Jongin tergagap. Ia berdoa telinganya sedang terganggu sehingga ia salah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini hanya berdecak kesal, tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya. Wajahnya yang serius membuat Jongin tidak bisa tertawa. Padahal ia berharap Kyungsoo akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan jika ia sedang bercanda.

" Ck. Aku ingin seks, Jongin. " ulang Kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Dan kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia duduk dengan tegap dan memandang Kyungsoo lurus-lurus. Ia masih terkejut, terang saja siapa yang akan menyangka gadis polos seperti Kyungsoo meminta hal seperti ini

Oke, polos yang Jongin maksud bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa. Jongin berani menjamin Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti apa itu seks beserta resikonya. Dan ia juga yakin gadis itu telah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali sebelumnya. Masalahnya adalah Kyungsoo masih gadis, oke tekankan baik-baik Kyungsoo masih gadis dengan pengalaman kencan nol besar. Selama ini laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya hanyalah ayah nya, kakaknya, dan Jongin. Yang tentu saja akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari pergaulan yang tidak benar.

Jadi jika Kyungsoo menginginkan seks hari ini, maka Kyungsoo juga akan merelakan keperawanannya. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau, ia sangat bersedia. Tapi Jongin takut nantinya Kyungsoo akan menyesal dan berbalik membencinya. Mengingat status mereka yang hanya sebatas sahabat, satu kata yang sering membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut.

" Kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan? " tapi tak ada salahnya kan jika ia bertanya sekali lagi, siapa tahu itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo berubah pikiran. Yang mana itu terdengar mustahil. Anggukan tegas yang Kyungsoo berikan membuat Jongin mengumpat tanpa suara. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan bersandar pada kursinya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing karena jalan buntu yang ia hadapi. Jongin tahu ia tak akan bisa merubah keputusan yang sudah Kyungsoo ambil.

Seakan belum cukup membuat Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Kyungsoo, kini ia kembali di buat terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu. Dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk di pangkuan dengan kaki mengangkanginya, dada kenyal Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin hingga membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Terlebih lagi saat Kyungsoo menekan pantatnya pada kejantanan Jongin dan tanpa sengaja menggoyangkannya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak takut akan tertangkap basah oleh siapapun. Saat ini memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di tempat les ini, dan juga penjaga gedung yang akan mengunci ruangan setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun. Keuntungan yang sangat kebetulan, tapi bukan berarti Jongin akan melakukannya disini.

" Kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku. " rengek Kyungsoo manja.

Desisan tajam keluar dari bibir Jongin saat Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuk Jongin beberapa kali dengan tangan halusnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang selalu membuat ia luluh. Tatapan mata dan senyum yang hangat. Dan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan, seperti menerjang Kyungsoo saat ini juga, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri.

" Ayo ke apartemenku. " ucap Jongin yang lebih mirip dengan geraman. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tersenyum lebar dengan binar mata seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah.

Oh. Terkutuklah Jongin.

...

Jongin menjadi pembalap dadakan di tengah ramainya jalanan kota Seoul. Jarak apartemennya dengan tempat les memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit dengan motor atau dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi dengan keadaan terangsang ia hanya ingin sampai lebih cepat.

Sambil menggandengan tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mengajaknya menuju lift. Ia tak mau lewat lobby yang beresiko di ketahui suruhan orang tuanya dan melapor pada mereka. Jongin tidak akan melibatkan orang tua tentang masalah ini dan ia yakin Kyungsoo juga tidak akan. Jongin memencet tombol nomor tujuh dan menanti beberapa saat yang terasa seperti seabad bagi keduanya.

Dalam hati Jongin masih berharap Kyungsoo berubah pikiran. Tapi gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, dan berjalan riang menuju apartemen Jongin. Tempat ini memang jarang ia datangi, kecuali jika ia sangat lelah dan malas mengendarai motor sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi orangtuanya selalu memperhatikan kebersihan tempat ini sehingga ia tak perlu kuatir dengan debu atau serangga.

Langkah Jongin terhenti tepat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

" Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar yakin tentang ini? "

" Ya. "

" Jangan menyesal. "

" Tidak akan. " Jongin menghela napas lagi.

" Aku tidak punya pengaman. "

" Aku punya. " Kyungsoo mengambil dua paket foil dari saku roknya dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin. Ia menyipit mengamati bungkusan berwarna biru dan pink itu. Rasa mint dan stroberi. Jongin punya ide tentang siapa yang memberikan dua benda laknat itu pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan bisa jadi 'mereka' yang juga telah mempengaruhi Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

" Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. "

" Kau tidak ingin menyentuhku? " Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata bulat yang melebar karena bingung. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa jadi begitu menggairahkan dengan ekspresi polos sedangkan satu tangannya memegang paket foil.

" Bagaimana aku harus menyentuhmu? " Kyungsoo mengambil satu langkah kedepan, membuat tubuh mereka hampir menempel. Ia menyelipkan dua paket foil itu kedalam saku celana Jongin.

" Kiss me. " bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup sisi kepala Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia lakukan.

" Lagi. " pinta Kyungsoo.

Kini Jongin beralih pada kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam, turun pada kedua pipinya secara bergantian, hidungnya, sebelum berakhir pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Bibir yang sudah di dambanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka masih sama-sama berumur tujuh tahun. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali sebelum sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu. Ia menggertakkan giginya, mencoba mengendalikan diri agar tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Menjadikan dia miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi apa daya, katakanlah dia pengecut. Ia takut Kyungsoo menjauhinya ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan malam ini Tuhan seperti mengabulkan doanya, ia bersumpah setelah ini Jongin tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo sekalipun gadis itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kalau perlu ia akan menyusun skenario untuk meminta orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo. Toh itu bukan hal sulit, perjodohan karena bisnis masih sering terjadi di era modern ini.

" Jonginnie. " suara lembut Kyungsoo menyadarakan Jongin dari lamunannya. Ia kembali fokus menatap Kyungsoo yang menunggunya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Karena tidak sabar, Kyungsoo berjinjit diatas kedua kakinya dan menggapai bibir Jongin. Melumat benda kenyal itu dengan intens. Jongin yang terkejut sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, dan kesempatan itu Kyungsoo gunakan untuk mendorong Jongin hingga jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo merangkak naik ke pangkuan Jongin, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang pemuda itu.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Jongin membawa lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Mengabsen setiap gigi putih Kyungsoo, lalu membelai lidah gadis itu untuk mengajaknya bertarung. Tangan Jongin yang semula memegang pinggang Kyungsoo kini melakukan pekerjaan yang lain, salah satunya menangkup payudara Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuat pola-pola abstrak pada punggung Kyungsoo.

Sadar akan kebutuhan Kyungsoo pada oksigen, Jongin melepas pagutannya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan mengalihkannya pada leher jenjang gadis itu. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk memudahkan Jongin menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi. Lidahnya menggambar garis imajiner sepanjang leher Kyungsoo hingga ketulang selangkanya, menggigit lembut kulit pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo hingga meloloskan desahan indah dari bibir gadis itu. Jongin menandai dimana saja letak spot sensitif Kyungsoo, memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Ia perlu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terangsang supaya gadis itu tidak terlalu kesakitan saat proses penyatuan mereka nanti.

Entah bagaimana caranya, bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak yakin, ia mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Kyungsoo berbaring di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Tangannya membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo, menghujani kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan ciuman basah.

" Lepaskan kemejamu. " bisiknya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit menjauh untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas kemejanya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kemejanya, membuang benda itu ke lantai yang dingin, kini mereka setengah telanjang. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada tubuh masing-masing. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menyentuh dada bidang Jongin dengan ujung jarinya, menuju ke otot perut pemuda itu yang mulai terbentuk. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mendesis tajam seiring dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Matanya terus terpaku pada payudara Kyungsoo yang saat ini tidak tertutup apapun. Putingnya berwarna pink dan mengerut karena udara dingin.

Menyadari arah pandang Jongin, Kyungsoo meraih tangan pemuda itu dan meletakkanya di atas payudaranya. Ia membantu tangan Jongin untuk meremas benda kenyal itu. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

" Jongin. " desah Kyungsoo. Pemandangan panas itu membuat gairah Jongin semakin membara. Ia kembali mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dan memagut bibir gadis itu dengan sedikit kasar. Kedua tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan gemas, mencubiti putingnya hingga memerah dan bengkak.

" Aku takut menyakitimu. " gumam Jongin di dekat telinga Kyungsoo.

" Jangan. Aku percaya padamu. "

Dengan tidak sabaran keduanya melepas sisa pakaian mereka hingga benar-benar telanjang. Saling mencium, menyentuh, bergesekan. Desahan Kyungsoo menggema di dalam kamar Jongin ketika pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pusat tubuhnya. Membelai miliknya dengan lidah panasnya.

" Ssst. Rileks sayang. " ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menegang ketika ia menyelipkan satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaannya. Ia menariknya pelan kemudian mendorong masuk, begitu seterusnya dengan tempo yang pelan.

" Lebih cepat. " pinta Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati Jongin menaikkan tempo kocokannya, membuat milik Kyungsoo semakin becek karena percum. Jongin menambahkan satu jarinya, kemudian menjadi tiga. Dengan melakukan gerakan memutar ia berhasil menemukan gspot Kyungsoo. Desahan dan pekikan terdengar nyaring ketika Jongin menumbuk titik itu tanpa ampun.

" Aku hampir sampai. "

" Keluarkanlah, baby. " setelah tiga hentakan terakhir Kyungsoo datang dengan deras. Membanjiri jari-jari Jongin dengan cairan klimaksnya. Sambil menikmati pasca klimaksnya, Kyungsoo mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin. Rupanya pemuda itu tengah memasang pengaman pada kejantanannya yang panjang, tebal dan keras. Kyungsoo menelan dengan gugup dan terangsang disaat yang bersamaan saat membayangkan benda itu akan memasuki dirinya. Ia tahu pertama kali akan terasa sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli. Gairah sudah membutakan pikirannya.

" Aku masuk. " bisik Jongin. Ia tak menunggu hingga Kyungsoo selesai dengan sisa klimaksnya. Ia tak akan mengambil resiko membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Jongin mendesis tajam merasakan milik Kyungsoo yang membungkusnya dengan ketat. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali mengingat ini adalah momen pertama mereka. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menahan diri, mendorong masuk dengan sangat perlahan hingga akhrinya ujung kejantanannya menyentuh penghalang itu.

" Kyungsoo, kau boleh berteriak atau melukaiku jika kau merasa sangat kesakitan. Oke? " Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat, lalu setelahnya memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Setelah mengambil satu napas panjang, Jongin menghentak dengan cepat dan keras, merobek selaput dara milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit merasakan gigitan Kyungsoo pada pundaknya juga pijatan pada kejantanannya. Sekalipun ia ingin langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghujam kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan keras, Jongin tetap menunggu Kyungsoo hingga terbiasa dengan miliknya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali hingga Kyungsoo mengatakan dirinya sudah siap.

" Bergeraklah. "

" Aku mencintaimu. " kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jongin. Namun ia tidak peduli lagi, gairah telah menutup kewarasannya hingga tak menghiraukan rasa takutnya. Juga melewatkan airmata dan senyum di bibir Kyungsoo.

Mulut Jongin sedikit terbuka, merasakan nikmatnya dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo memijat kuat kejantanannya. Suara desaham Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya membuat gairah Jongin naik lagi dan lagi. Hormon pertumbuhan mereka mengambil alih, membuat gerakan mereka menjadi liar. Saling menyambar seolah tak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Kyungsoo menjerit lagi, mengatakan pada Jongin jika sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada klimaks keduanya. Sedangkan Jongin menaikkan temponya untuk mengejar klimaksnya sendiri. Tak lama sensasi penuh itu datang, berusaha mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

" Keluarkan bersama. " beberapa gerakan terakhir telah membawa keduanya pada klimaks yang hebat. Jongin jatuh menimpa Kyungsoo namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan. Malahan ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Namun isakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar selanjutnya bagai air dingin yang disiramkan langsung tepat di wajah Jongin. Dengan panik ia menarik tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya. Namun Kyungsoo malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hey, ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu? " tanya Jongin panik. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sedangkan isakannya bertambah keras. Jongin semakin panik. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata, ia tahu setelah ini Kyungsoo akan membencinya.

" Inilah yang aku takutkan. Kau akan menyesal dan berbalik membenciku. Kyungsoo, tolong katakan padaku jika kau tidak akan menjauhiku setelah ini, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tanpamu. "

Jongin menggigit bibirnya senewen. Kyungsoo masih terisak dan ia menyerah membujuk Kyungsoo untuk bicara. Ia terus menunggu untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka tangannya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat merah. Jongin menahan rasa gemasnya dan hanya diam menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo dengan jantung berdebar karena cemas.

" Aku juga mencintaimu. "

" A..a..apa? " tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Ia telah menurunkan harapannya serendah mungkin, tapi Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan jika Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Tolong katakan pada Jongin jika ini bukan lelucon.

" Neo baboya, nado saranghae. Kenapa kau tidak peka juga. Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin. "

Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memukuli dadanya, menahan tangan Kyungsoo di sisi kepalanya.

" Katakan sekali lagi. " pinta Jongin.

" Aku mencintaimu. " Jongin menarik napas tajam. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum lebar yang juga menular pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena telah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan bahagia karena perasaan mereka terbalas.

Jongin kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman yang manis. Menyampaikan perasaan terdalamnya lewat bahasa tubuh mereka. Tanpa disangka otot-otot kewanitaan Kyungsoo kembali berkedut, memijat milik Jongin yang masih berada didalamnya hingga kembali tegang.

" Bukankah kita masih punya satu pengaman lagi? " bisik Jongin dengan suara rendahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melotot karena permintaan tersirat Jongin, meski disisi lain tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Jongin lagi.

" Tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan yang pertama, Jonginnie. "

" Tapi milikmu berkedut terus, Kyungsoo-ie. "

" Tidak, Jongin, ahh. "

The End

* * *

Hello guys. Long time no see

Ada yang masih inget saya? wkwkwk

Btw, I'm back with my another story

Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah? Ada yang kurangkah?

Aku masih belajar buat ff rate M, untuk pemanasan (ceileh) aku posting cerita ini dulu

Aku butuh saran dari kalian guys... jadi langsung cus review.. and sorry for typo

Btw, adakah yang suka couple hunsoo disini? Aku ada rencana mau buat ff dengan pair hunsoo..

Kalo ada yg berminat aku posting, kalo gak ada mungkin tetep aku posting,wkwkwkw

Oke lah, jgn lupa review chingu...

Annyeong..


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Rock until Dawn**

Sequel of Lost in Lust

Kaisoo fanfiction

GS! Rated M!

Oneshoot

A/N :

Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran sendiri. Jika ada yang mirip itu hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan. Mian kalo masih banyak typo dan ceritanya kurang greget. And warning, it's GS area. If you don't like, so don't read. And last, Don't forget to review.

rerudo95

* * *

Jongin terbangun karena merasa seseorang tengah mengawasinya. Benar saja, ketika ia membuka mata Kyungsoo-lah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Sahabatnya itu tengah menontonnya tidur dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Ia sedikit bingung, terlebih melihat bahu telanjang Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya potongan-potongan kejadian tadi malam tersusun rapi di otaknya. Jongin menghela napas dan meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan ucapan selamat pagi dengan suara seraknya.

" Jam berapa sekarang? " tanya Jongin, masih berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya, Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin dan membuat kulit telanjang mereka saling bergesekan. Keduanya diam-diam tersenyum senang dengan sensasi berdebar yang mereka rasakan.

" Jam enam. " jawab Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya yang kadang memiliki jiwa usil ini mengecupi dada bidang nya, membuat Jongin bergerak resah. Ia tak boleh terpancing, jika hal itu sampai terjadi Jongin pastikan mereka akan membolos hari ini. Disamping itu ia tak mungkin melakukannya lagi. Pertama karena ia tak punya pengaman lagi, dan kedua Kyungsoo pasti masih merasa nyeri. Jadi Jongin lebih memilih menfokuskan diri pada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sejak semalam.

" Katakan padaku siapa yang mempengaruhimu? "

" Mempengaruhi apa? " tanya Kyungsoo malas. Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan membuatnya mendongak.

" Siapa yang membujukmu melakukan itu? " tanya Jongin lagi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

" Kau berpikir seperti itu? Kalau ada orang lain yang menghasutku? "

" Jadi bukan? " tanya Jongin kaget. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Seks remaja lebih rumit dari pelajaran fisika, karena sekali mereka mencoba mereka akan ketagihan. Efeknya hampir sama dengan narkoba dan Jongin tak bisa menyimpulkan hal ini bisa dianggap positif atau negatif.

" Dasar tidak peka. Minggir, aku mau mandi. " lontar Kyungsoo yang tampak benar-benar kesal. Sadar dari kekagetannya, Jongin menarik kembali Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi kekamar mandi hingga Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya berbaring. Jongin berpindah menjadi di atas Kyungsoo, mengunci lengan Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya.

" Kenapa? "

" Kau masih tanya kenapa? " Kyungsoo menyipit kearahnya dan Jongin benar-benar merasa kebingungan.

" Hhh. Jonginnie yang katanya pintar. Aku jelaskan padamu, pertama ini adalah inisiatifku sendiri. Kedua tidak ada orang yang mempengaruhiku atau memaksaku melakukannya. Mengerti? " jelas Kyungsoo seperti tengah berbicara dengan anak TK.

" Kenapa? " tanya Jongin lagi seolah hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah dan menatap tepat pada mata Jongin. Ia sedikit kesal karena Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh.

" Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai sahabat atau adik kecil yang perlu kau lindungi. " suara Kyungsoo memelan di akhir kalimat. Memandang ragu-ragu Jongin dari balik bulu matanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menebak apa yang Jongin pikirkan, tapi ekspresi Jongin terlalu datar. Ekspresi pemuda itu ketika sedang marah.

" Aku takut kau berpaling dariku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak cantik atau seksi seperti gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu di sekolah. " mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit takut, maka dari itu ia melembutkan ekspresinya.

" Kau hanya tidak tahu. " kalimat Jongin tak berlanjut. Ia hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati tentang bagaimana sulitnya saat ia berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari otak kotor teman-teman mereka di sekolah. Kyungsoo sangat cantik, dengan ekspresinya yang polos dan tubuhnya yang mungil namun berisi di tempat-tempat yang tepat Kyungsoo adalah bahan fantasi liar lebih dari setengah polulasi penduduk sekolah berjenis kelamin pria.

" Tidak tahu apa? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Jongin menelan dengan gugup, ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Jadi ia memutuskan menyusun kalimat yang selama ini hanya tertahan di dalam otaknya.

" Aku menyukaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Bukan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak akan mungkin berpaling darimu. Meskipun banyak gadis cantik di luar sana, bagiku hanya kau yang cantik. Hanya kau yang ku inginkan. "

" Sungguh? "

" Ya. Aku berani bersumpah. " jawab Jongin yakin. Senyum lega terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berpindah ke tempatnya semula dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" Kau mau mandi kan? Duluan saja, aku mau tidur lagi. Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah selesai. " ucap Jongin yang teredam selimut. Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggumam betapa malasnya seorang Kim Jongin. Meski ia tahu Jongin melakukannya karena pemuda itu menahan diri terhadapnya.

Ya Tuhan. Betapa Kyungsoo mencintai orang aneh ini.

...

Dua bulan berlalu sejak malam itu, tak ada yang berubah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tetap menjadi sepasang 'sahabat' yang sering berangkat dan pulang bersama, bersaing ketat meraih peringkat pertama disetiap mata pelajaran, dan juga tetap menjadi pasangan 'sahabat' yang di gilai seluruh siswa di Senyang High School. Entah itu yang mendukung mereka sebagai pasangan real, atau malah menjadikan masing-masing dari mereka sebagai obsesi pasangan ideal oleh penggemar mereka.

Setidaknya begitulah yang orang-orang lihat. Mereka melewatkan beberapa perubahan penting dari interaksi mereka.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sering melakukan skinship di depan umum. Menggandeng, merangkul, bahkan Jongin tak sungkan memberikan kecupan dipipi Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar masing-masing, mengingat mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Juga tatapan mata yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, hal sering membuat teman-teman satu kelompok mereka menjadi iritasi dan mengeluh. Jongin tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo setiap kali gadisnya itu berada di sekitarnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kadang tatapan mereka memang sedikit nakal.

Ada beberapa orang yang mulai curiga, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentang hubungan mereka. Yang terpenting mereka berdua tahu jika kini hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu pasti tentang hal ini. Yaitu sahabat Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun, juga sahabat Jongin yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih dari sahabat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Namun sayang kemesraan pasangan 'sahabat' itu mulai jarang telihat. Bukan karena hubungan mereka sedang dilanda masalah, tapi mengingat ujian akhir yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mengurangi kegiatan bersantai mereka dan fokus untuk belajar. Ada di satu hari dalam seminggu mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu, perbedaan kelas dan jadwal les lah penyebabnya. Jadi hari setelahnya, ketika mereka bertemu Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan terus menempel seperti di rekatkan dengan lem.

Layaknya hari ini.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengeluh tentang Kyungsoo yang duduk menempel pada Jongin dan terus memeluk lengan pemuda itu seperti koala. Tentu saja keluhan mereka tidak diambil pusing oleh keduanya. Saat ini mereka memang tengah berada di atap menikmati istirahat siang mereka bersama pasangan masing-masing, sehingga tidak banyak yang melihat interaksi berlebihan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Dari tiga pasangan itu hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menempel. Sedangkan dua pasangan lain tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan tugas laporan kimia, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang bertanding game tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk.

" Kyung, aku bersumpah akan menjambak rambutmu jika kau tidak kesini dan menyelesaikan tugas kita. " ancam Baekhyun saking kesalnya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

" Selesaikan besok saja, Baek. Lagipula laporannya di kumpulkan akhir minggu nanti. Aku benar-benar lelah. "

Ekspresi polos Kyungsoo memang selalu bekerja pada siapapun dan kapanpun. Mungkin jika ini cerita fiksi, Baekhyun akan percaya jika Kyungsoo mempunyai kemampuan kompulsi pikiran.

" Makanya jangan make out tiap malam. " sindir Baekhyun yang langsung di lempar penghapus oleh Kyungsoo dan tepat mengenai kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

" Kami tidak melakukannya, Byun. " Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Mereka hanya melakukan itu dua kali, yang pertama saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo dan yang kedua saat ulang tahun Jongin yang berarti hanya berselang satu hari. Setelah itu mereka sama sekali tidak melakukannya karena sibuk.

" Sudahlah, kalian ini kalau tidak adu mulut pasti adu fisik. " komentar Luhan yang di sahut kekehan dari Jongin. Mereka sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu dari mereka menjadi sangat kesal atau bahkan marah.

" Lebih baik kita bagi tugas saja. Baek, kau mengerjakan termokimia. Kyungsoo, kau kerjakan tirtrasi asam basa dan aku akan mengerjakan laporan untuk uji protein. "

" Kau maunya yang mudah saja. " gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menerima berkas praktikum dari tangan Luhan. Gadis asal China itu langsung melotot dan menahan kertas di tangannya sebelum benar-benar berpindah ke tangan Kyungsoo.

" Protes atau kau mengerjakan semua laporannya? " Kyungsoo langsung memasang cengiran lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu punya banyak pesona hingga banyak orang yang tak bisa lama-lama marah terhadapnya.

" Tidak, Luhanie. Aku mengerjakan ini saja. " Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian menyerahkan berkas itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya di rumah dan menikmati sisa waktu istirahat mereka dengan bersantai di atap. Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah menyelesaikan game mereka, kini mereka duduk di samping pasangan masing-masing dengan tak kalah mesra dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memilih bersandar lelah di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Lalu Sehun, pemuda dengan wajah sok cool yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya, ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya itu berkali-kali.

" Ku dengar setelah ini kita akan di pulangkan. " perkataan Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatian lima orang lainnya.

" Memang kenapa? "

" Kalau tidak salah karena rapat untuk ujian minggu depan. " jawaban itu membuat semuanya menghela napas. Antara lega dan kuatir.

" Tak terasa ya sebenatar lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk ke sekolah ini. " kenang Luhan. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sebagai tanda persetujuan. Benar kata orang, masa-masa di sekolah menengah atas memang yang paling menyenangkan. Sekalipun pelajaran bertambah sulit dan tanggung jawab yang semakin besar, kenangan bersama teman-teman sanggup menjadi hal yang di rindukan ketika mereka lulus nanti. Bahkan juga guru yang super menyeramkan.

" Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah lelah belajar dua puluh jam dalam sehari. " keluh Sehun yang di tertawai oleh yang lain.

" Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nonton. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelepas penat sebelum ujian. " usul Baekhyun. Disaat yang lain menyorakkan persetujuan, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menatap Jongin yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Ada apa Kyung? " tanya Luhan yang menyadari keterdiaman Kyungsoo.

" Aku sih bisa ikut. Tapi Jongin. " mendengar namanya disebutkan, Jongin menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Memang dari antara mereka berenam Jonginlah yang paling sibuk. Disamping pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian, Jongin juga memiliki pelajaran khusus tentang bisnis. Sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Kim, Jongin di tuntut untuk menguasai bisnis sedini mungkin agar siap membantu ayahnya kapanpun di butuhkan.

" Kita akan pergi. " perkataan Jongin malah membuat Kyungsoo menyipit kearahnya. Memandang curiga Jongin yang tersenyum maklum.

" Kau tidak memboloskan? "

" Tidak sayang. Guru lesku mengirim pesan untuk membatalkan kelas hari ini. Bacalah. " Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Tak lama senyum Kyungsoo kembali merekah, ia menatap teman-temannya dengan mata berbinar yang lucu.

" Ayo kita pergi. "

...

Hari ini mereka sangat bersenang-senang, meninggalkan beban pikiran tentang ujian dan kepenatan mereka selama beberapa bulan ini. Mereka menonton, bermain di wahana, mengunjungi Namsan, hingga pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Namun mereka tetap konsekuen dengan waktu, mereka semua kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing tepat sebelum jam makan malam.

Jongin memarkirkan motor besarnya di depan halaman Kyungsoo dan membantu kekasihnya turun dari motor. Ia mengernyit melihat pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo yang sepi. Jongin beralih memandang kekasihnya itu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menyerahkan helm dan malah memeluknya erat di depan dada. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

" Hei, ada apa? " tanya Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang dingin karena terkena udara malam.

" Ehm. Apa kau mau makan ramyun sebelum pulang? " alis Jongin naik lagi hingga garis rambutnya. Perlahan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian yang mematikan. Kilatan nakal sepintas terlihat di manik mata Jongin.

" Tentu saja. " Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup kemudian menyerahkan helm yang tadi di peluknya kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menunggu pemuda itu turun dari motornya, ia berjalan terlebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu.

" Masuklah. " Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Jongin mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang ia duga mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasak ramyunnya. " ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh, ia menyatukan rambutnya keatas dan menyanggulnya asal-asalan sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Jongin sendiri menaruh tasnya di atas sofa, tak berhenti di situ saja kini Jongin juga melepaskan kemejanya hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Ia menyusul Kyungsoo menuju dapur, mengamati kekasih mungilnya yang sibuk dengan panci dan bungkusan ramen. Tapi ia tahu Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyalakan kompornya.

Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tetap tak berbalik kearahnya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, meremas payudara Kyungsoo sambil lalu sedangkan tangannya yang lain menelusup ke dalam rok seragam Kyungsoo. Menggoda kewanitaannya dari balik celana dalam, Jongin bisa merasakan kelembapannya disana.

Jongin tersenyum menang saat Kyungsoo mendesah dengan keras dan bersandar padanya. Seolah memang inilah yang Kyungsoo inginkan dan nantikan. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada di perut ratanya dan menariknya menuju payudaranya. Meminta secara tersirat pemuda itu untuk mengerjai payudaranya juga. Kepala Kyungsoo condong kesamping untuk memberi akses lebih Jongin yang tengah mencumbunya.

" Kau sudah basah, sayang. "

" Aku merindukanmu. " bisik Kyungsoo di sela cumbuan Jongin pada titik-titik sensitifnya. Bahkan kini tangan Jongin telah masuk kedalam celana dalamnya, menggosok klirotisnya naik turu secara langsung. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat sehingga ia harus berpegangan erat pada meja kompor agar tidak terjatuh.

" Aku lebih merindukanmu. " balas Jongin. Ia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo hanya untuk membalik tubuh gadisnya, membawanya duduk di atas meja makan. Bibir dan lidah Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan begitu rakus. Menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraba dan meremas apapun yang ia pegang tanpa terlewat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tengah berusaha melepas ikat pinggangnya. Dentingan keras terdengar ketika benda itu jatuh kelantai.

" Sialan. " umpat Jongin ketika Kyungsoo membelai kejantanannya dari luar. Ia membantu usaha Kyungsoo dengan membuka kaitan dan resleting celananya, memberi akses bagi Kyungsoo untuk menggenggam kejantanannya secara langsung. Tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang di kerjai, Jongin juga memainkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Dua jarinya berada didalam Kyungsoo, mengocoknya seirama dengan kocokan tangan Kyungsoo pada kejantanannya, ibu jarinya menekan klirotis Kyungsoo dan menggodanya dengan gerakan melingkar. Kecipak ciuman mereka dan kecipak gerakan jari Jongin pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang basah membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

" Jongin, masuki aku. "

" Kita tidak punya pengaman disini. "

" Tidak perlu. Aku sedang tidak dalam masa suburku. " Jongin meloloskan geraman rendah, mengantisipasi percintaan tanpa pengaman yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini. Tubuhnya panas dingin membayangkan dirinya merasakan Kyungsoo secara langsung, tanpa penghalang apapun.

Tak ingin berfantasi lebih lama lagi, Jongin menarik tangannya dari dalam Kyungsoo. Ia tidak cukup sabar untuk melepas sisa pakaian mereka. Jadilah Jongin hanya melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo dan mengantonginya. Kemudian ia beralih pada dirinya sendiri, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celananya. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo keatas meja, membuat Kyungsoo begitu terbuka untuknya.

Keduanya menggeram ketika proses penyatuan mereka berlangsung. Sensasi tanpa pelindung ini membuat mereka merasa seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Kyungsoo tak bisa melukiskan bagaimana rasanya saat kejantanan Jongin menggesek langsung dinding kenawitaannya. Ia menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu Jongin dan bernafas dengan keras. Mungkin ia akan melakukan saran Baekhyun untuk mengkonsumsi pil agar ia bisa merasakan sensasi ini lagi.

" Astaga, kau sangat nikmat. " Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian Jongin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Mata Jongin terlihat sayu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil napas dengan rakus sedangkan wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan peluh membasahi keningnya. Jongin sangat tampan, ia tak meragukan itu.

" Setubuhi aku. " Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin sekali.

" Dengan cepat dan keras. Jangan menahan diri. " setelah mendapat lampu hijau, Jongin mendesaknya dengan cepat dan keras, tepat seperti apa yang ia mau. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, bertumpu diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti meloloskan desahan keras saat Jongin menghujam titik terdalamnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan payudaranya di kerjai habis-habisan dengan tangan dan mulut Jongin. Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya dan meloloskan payudaranya dari cup bra nya.

Ia tak ingin ini segera berakhir, tapi sensasinya terlalu banyak untuk bisa ia tanggung. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan klimaksnya hampir tiba. Jadi ia mengetatkan otot dibawah sana, mengepal erat kejantanan Jongin dan ikut bergerak melawannya. Ia hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, saat mendengar umpatan-umpatan Jongin, ia tak menyangka kalimat kotor yang Jongin lontarkan malah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Napas Jongin yang bertambah berat dan erangan kasarnta menjadi tanda jika Jongin juga akan segera sampai.

" Datang bersamaku. " bisik Jongin. Dalam beberapa gerakan terakhir mereka sampai dengan keras. Meneriakkan nama masing-masing sebagai pelampiasan. Kepala dan tubuh Kyungsoo terasa ringan seperti kapas, pandangannya menjadi putih dan telinganya tiba-tiba menjadi tuli. Mereka bertahan di posisi yang sama untuk sementara waktu. Memulihkan dari mereka dari sensasi klimaks ternikmat yang mereka alami barusan.

" Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mengkonsumsi pil. " gumam Kyungsoo di sela napas mereka yang mulai normal. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir jatuh berbaring ke meja marmer yang dingin.

" Kenapa? "

" Aku ingin merasakan dirimu tanpa pelindung mulai sekarang. " Jongin terkekeh dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Setelah yakin Kyungsoo mampu bersandar pada tubuhnya sendiri, ia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Kyungsoo. Rasa dingin menyergapnya ketika tautan mereka terlepas, tapi membiarkan Kyungsoo dalam posisi itu terlalu lama hanya akan membuat tubuhnya sakit. Ia beralih mengambil tissue untuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melompat turun dari meja dan merapikan pakaiannya.

" Aku menantikan hal itu. " ujar Jongin setelah membenarkan celananya. Ia kembali meraih tubuh Kyungsoo, mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman lembut. Menyampaikan rasa sayangnya yang setiap hari semakin bertambah besar. Terlepas dari seks yang mereka lakukan, Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

" Mana celana dalamku. " Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya pada Jongin yang hanya di balas seringaian olehnya. Ia mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan sensualnya.

" Ku rasa kau tak perlu memakainya malam ini. "

" Ya sudah. Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku ingin memasak ramyun. " Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

" Aku lapar Jongin. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. "

" Aku juga lapar sayang. " sahut Jongin dalam artian yang berbeda. Satu pukulan pelan mendarat pada pucuk kepala Jongin dan tentu saja itu ulah Kyungsoo. Ia tengah memasang ekspresi galaknya yang gagal karena senyum enggan pergi dari bibirnya.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi semesum ini. " keluh Kyungsoo pura-pura. Ia mendorong Jongin pelan kemudian kembali ke kompornya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyalakan kompor dan bersiap memasak ramyun, sesi percintaan mereka tadi membuatnya merasa lapar. Sambil menunggu ia berbalik untuk melihat Jongin yang tengah memakai kaos. Memandang otot punggung Jongin yang meregang karena gerakannya membuat daerah kewanitaannya berkedut mendambakan sentuhan Jongin. Oh, ia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu ketagihan dengan Jongin dan hanya Jongin.

" Kau yang memancingku duluan. "

" Aku hanya merindukan kekasihku. Apa itu salah? "

" Tentu saja tidak. " sahut Jongin cepat dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia menarik kursi di meja counter dan duduk disana. Mengamati tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tampak luwes di dapur.

" Oh ya, dimana ajumma dan ajussi? "

" Mereka berangkat ke Canada tadi pagi. Ngomong-ngomong, eomma pasti akan mengomel kalau mendengarmu memanggil mereka dengan panggilan itu. "

" Aku masih bingung kenapa orang tuamu ingin di panggil eommoni dan abeoji tiba-tiba. " Jongin meringis membayangkan ibu Kyungsoo yang melotot karena dia salah menyebutkan panggilan untuknya.

" Tidak tahu, tanya saja sendiri. Sekarang waktunya makan. " seru Kyungsoo sambil membawa panci berisi ramyun panas. Aromanya membuat perut Jongin tiba-tiba berbunyi, sepertinya ia juga merasa lapar. Kyungsoo berbalik lagi untuk mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk kecil di lemari bawah. Jongin menelan dengan susah payah karena melihat rok Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Ingatkan dia jika saat ini Kyungsoo tak memakai apapun dibalik rok seragamnya.

" Akan lebih enak jika aku memakanmu. " gumaman pelan Jongin rupanya masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menuding Jongin dengan sumpit. Dan tidak lupa memberikan tatapan mautnya yang malah membuatnya bertambah imut. Jongin mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin yang makan. Kyungsoo memilih memandangi Jongin yang makan dengan lahap. Ia sengaja memasak dua ramyun dan hanya memakan sedikit. Membiarkan sisanya dihabiskan oleh Jongin, ia tahu belakangan ini Jongin tidak makan dengan baik. Lagipula ia butuh tenaga Jongin malam ini.

Perlahan sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik keatas, membentuk satu senyum misterius yang tak Jongin lihat. Mungkin jika ia mempunyai ekor di belakang tubuhnya, benda itu akan berkibas cepat karena terlalu bersemangat.

' It's show time baby. Let's rock until dawn baby. '

The End

* * *

Haihaihai... sequel is up

Mian kalo ceritanya jelek, gak jelas, amburadul, ngebosenin. Aku sudah coba yang terbaik tapi gak tau deh nih.. TT

Btw, curhat sedikit..

Kenapa di cerita ini aku bawa pelajaran kimia? Itu karena aku tibatiba kangen sama guruku kimia yang super duper galak. Waktu ujian praktek dulu beliau marah karena aku cuma dapet uji protein. Padahal beliau pengennya aku dapet yang lebih susah, kayak tirtrasi atau elektrolisis. heuheuheu

And then, sebenernya ide cerita yang ini muncul lebih dulu daripada lost in lust. Tapi kenapa yg aku posting duluan bukan ini? Aku juga bingung, hahaha

Aku baru tahu kalo di Korea sana kalo ada cewe yg nawarin ramyun buat pasangannya sebelum pasangannya itu pergi, itu juga berarti si cewe ngajakin nges*x, hohoho. Inilah asal muasal ff ini bisa terbuat... ( fanacc EXO CBX fansigned ). Kenapa aku buat Soo yg agresif disini? Karena aku terinspirasi sama omongan Soo sendiri yg bilang kalo dia gak sepolos kelihatannya, dia tahu apa yang harusnya diketahui orangorang seumurannya.

So, cukup sekian aja. Jangan lupa review guys, aku butuh saran kalian tentang part NCannya buat menunjang projek dua ff ku yg lain...

Thankyou yg udah baca, review, fav an follow chap sebelumnya... aku sayang kalian guys :* :')

Akhir kata

annyeong , see you next time...


End file.
